In an automatic analysis device, in order to secure performance of requiring carry-over between specimens even when a sampling frequency or a sampling integrated amount for the specimen becomes large, the specimens are sequentially sampled by a probe, and at least one of a cleaning frequency or a cleaning time when cleaning the probe is changed based on at least one of the sampling frequency or the sampling amount of the specimen by the probe (refer to PTL 1).